


rest day

by n3s0



Series: Dream SMP Sickfics [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Oneshot, Protective Wilbur Soot, Sick TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sickfic, i'm so terrible at tags, meet up, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, teen rating is for cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n3s0/pseuds/n3s0
Summary: He was so excited about this. It was finally holiday, meaning he got to go down to Brighton to hang out with Tubbo and even had a stream planned with Wilbur, Phil, and Techno now that Techno was visiting! Tommy couldn't be happier, which is why he wasn't going to let a little headache get his mood down.orSBI meet up but Tommy gets sick and Wilbur goes into big brother mode.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Dream SMP Sickfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113386
Comments: 45
Kudos: 1057





	rest day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [qar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qar/gifts).



> This is RPF rather than the character's from the Dream SMP in realistic Minecraft, but the same warnings from my realistic Minecraft fics still apply. This isn't meant to be any kind of judgment on their real lives, and is simply a work of fiction. Don't take this as shipping or any genuine interpretation of their real selves.  
> This is a gift for Qar! She writes the best RPF Tommy fics and runs an amazing mcyt server, and has mentioned a few times on the server that she needs new RPF Tommy fics so I took my shot at one for her :) I hope you like it Qar <3
> 
> (Also three quick notes: It's a little hard to write an IRL sickfic during a pandemic so for this story let's pretend covid doesn't exist. I'm aware they probably call each other their real names outside of streaming but Tubbo and Techno have both said they're uncomfortable with their real names being used by fans so I'm respecting that. Finally, I'm American and have zero clue how U.K holidays/vacations work, so I'm basing this off of the three seconds of googling I've done that told me there's a holiday break at the last week of February.)

The past few days couldn't have gone slower, in Tommy's completely humble and unbiased opinion. While holiday break had started three days ago, Techno's plane landing a full week before that, Wilbur had insisted Tommy take time to himself. Something about "pacing yourself" and 'burnout" and whatever other dumb adult brotherly advice Wilbur loved to tell him once a week. And as much as he hated to admit that Wilbur was right, the past three days to himself have been really nice. No college, no streams where he has to turn his personality up 10x, no checking Twitter and being cautious of every joke he makes. Three days to play random games with Tubbo without worrying if it would be good content and relaxing in his room.

But considering he spent the past three days doing absolutely nothing, it was strange that he woke up with a headache on the day his dad was talking him down to Brighton. Maybe it was nerves from the meet up later that day? It's not like it'll be the first time he's met Techno, that happened last summer, and it's definitely not the first time he's been with Phil and Wilbur in person. 

"Are you alright?" His dad asks as he throws grabs his keys off the table.

"Yeah I've got just a killer headache," Tommy complains, rubbing his temples. His dad presses a hand to the back of his head and shrugs.

"Well your not warm, maybe you just slept wrong?" Tommy shrugs at that and his dad opens the driver's door, "well go grab some Advil before we leave." So Tommy leans into the bathroom, grabs the small bottle from the medicine cabinet, and takes two pills. For precaution he shoves the bottle into his pocket and jogs outside, hoping in the passenger seat. 

He wasn't vlogging this time, only having the one stream planned at Phil's (a cooking stream, how they convinced Techno to do was still a mystery to him), so he let himself lean against the car window and watch the cars fly by. It was a 4-hour drive anyways, and he just woke up, maybe a quick nap will do him good. 

"...-om, get up," someone was shaking him, "Tom come on, we're here." Oh. Cracking his eyes open he looks around. He's still leaning on the car door, neck killing him for that, but the car is stopped in front of Tubbo's house. His confusion must be evident on his face because his dad chuckles, "you slept for the entire car ride. Did you not sleep well last night?" 

"Guess not," Tommy says as he rubs the sleep from his eyes. Thankfully the Advil had kicked in during his nap, and his head felt better. They both got out of the car and Tommy pulled his phone out.

_Tommyinnit: here bitchboy_

_Tubbo: :D COMINB :DDD_

Tommy smiled to himself. With the headache gone his excitement to spend the whole day with some of his closest friends took its place. 

"Both Phil, Wil, and Tubbo's parents have my number but it's a long enough drive that if something happens I won't be able to get here for a bit," his dad warns, going into the same speech he gives every time Tommy hangs out with his online friends, "I trust them enough to handle it, but still-"

"Text you if anything happens, I know, Dad," Tommy grumbles and his dad sighs as Tubbo bursts the door open. 

"TOMMY!" He yells and Tommy jogs up to the front door, waving his dad off.

"Bye dad!" he calls before running into Tubbo with a hug. He hears his dad's car pull out of the driveway as Tubbo closes the door behind them. It was going to be an amazing day, Tommy can already tell. It was only noon, he planned on spending the beginning of the afternoon with Tubbo until Wilbur picked him up at 4 pm to go to Phil's for the stream. That gave him four hours to mess around with Tubbo. 

Well, it would've given him four hours to mess around with Tubbo if his headache didn't come back by the second hour. Thankfully they weren't doing anything crazy, just sitting him Tubbo's room and talking or simply enjoying each other's company, but that didn't stop his head from pounding by the time Wilbur was supposed to arrive.

"Wil would understand if you cancel plans, Tommy," Tubbo suggests quietly from where he was laying on his bed with Tommy, "you've got all week to do something." 

"Have you seen Twitter, man? If I cancel the fans are gonna be so upset," Tommy grumbles, throat scratchy as he covers his eyes with his arm, "Plus I do really want to do this, I've been looking forward to it all month." He presses his palms into his eyes to try and relieve some pain but it only makes his vision spin when he opens his eyes to check the notification on his phone. 

"Tommy seriously I don't-" Tubbo starts but Tommy cuts him off.

"Wilbur's here," Tommy rolls over to give Tubbo a hug before sitting and standing in one fluid motion. He nearly falls backward, straight onto Tubbo.

"Wh- Tommy, Jesus Christ!" Tubbo yells and rolls off the other side of the bed to avoid being crushed, but Tommy manages to steady himself before he falls. "Just text your dad to pick you up, you can stay here while you wait for him." 

"I'm gonna go make the best pizza you've ever seen Tubbo and no headache is stopping me," Tommy puffs his chest jokingly and Tubbo rolls his eyes. He can already see Tommy slipping into his streaming persona, getting ready for Phil's stream. 

"It's gonna look like shit," Tubbo laughs as Tommy gawks at him, only for them to both jump at the honk from outside. 

"Someone's throwing a fit, gotta go," Tommy jokes, and Tubbo gets off the floor to give him another hug, not missing the way Tommy feels warmer than usual. But before he can make a comment Tommy's already heading out of the house, waving goodbye and saying thank you to his parents.

_Tubbo: Tommy's not feeling well but theres no way hes telling you so I am_

_WilburSoot: Okay thnx for letting me know_

Tommy hurries down the driveway, smile beaming at Wilbur in the driver's seat. Throwing the car door open and trying to ignore the dizzy spell it gives him, he hops into the passenger's seat dramatically. 

"What's up bitch!" He cheers enthusiastically and Wilbur rolls his eyes but doesn't try to hide his affectionate smile. 

"You've got quite a lot of energy," Wilbur smiles as he pulls out of the driveway, Tubbo waving at them from the window. He had a recording planned with the Cogchamp SMP members, so he couldn't join them for the night. Even with Tubbo's absence, Tommy went headfirst into telling Wilbur about everything they had done and talked about. Just being around Wilbur gave him more energy and made him feel better, if only a bit. He managed to talk the entire 30 minutes drive to Phil's, Wilbur giving occasional input. They park on the sidewalk just as Tommy finishes another story. 

"Alright, let's get inside quick. It looks like it's about to rain," Wilbur urges as he gets out of the car and stands on the sidewalk, waiting for Tommy. Tommy follows him quickly, but not before having to brace himself against the car door for stability. Wilbur gives him a nervous look, thinking back to Tubbo's message. "You alright?" 

"Yeah, yeah," Tommy waves him off, and only just now realizes how scratchy his throat feels, "I stood up too fast."

"Alright," Wilbur's face shows just how much he trusts that statement, but he says nothing as the two walk up the driveway and rings the doorbell. Giving Tommy a glance, Wilbur smirks and starts slamming his hand against the doorbell, ringing it excessively. 

"PHILZA MINECRAFT," Wilbur screams and Tommy cackles, "PHILZA MINECRAFT LET US IN!" Tommy's doubled over laughing as Wilbur continues slamming the doorbell, they can hear Phil's yells from inside.

"Holy shit I'm coming, I'm coming!" Phil yells through the door, swinging it open wide. "What's wrong with you!" Wilbur doesn't bother explaining himself, laughing alongside Tommy. It was worth Phil scolding him with how hard it made Tommy laugh. Well, maybe it made Tommy laugh a little too hard as his laugh develops into a cough and he sounds like he's hacking up a lung.

"Woah, woah, take a breath, Tommy," Wilbur rubs a hand up and down Tommy's back as he continues coughing. 

"Good job Wil he's been here for less than a minute and you already broke him," Techno jokes from behind Phil but Wilbur can hear the concern in his voice.

"Holy shit, Wil," Tommy manages to chuckle between coughs, finally getting his lungs to calm down, "I think you almost killed me." 

"It wasn't that funny," Techno jokes, sharing a nervous look with Wilbur, before looking back at Tommy, "it was actually incredibly annoying." They all laugh at that, Tommy clearing his throat a few times before Phil steps aside and lets them in. They planned to do the stream first and then spend the rest of the night hanging out before Tommy had to go home. For the stream, they were all attempting to make pizza, with Kristen being the judge. Everything was already set up in Phil's kitchen, with Techno having his own station set up on the kitchen table so he wouldn't have to be on camera.

"How come-" Tommy cuts himself off with a harsh cough, "how come Techno gets to standoff over there, he's gonna cheat and shit." Techno's sitting in the chair at the table on his phone and laughs, but shoots Wilbur a look, eyes darting from his phone to Wilbur. Wilbur realizes Techno's trying to get him to check his phone. 

"How am I gonna cheat, I'm literally in the same room as you," Techno rolls his eyes as Wilbur pulls out his phone, "I've even got Phil's webcam on the table so the stream can see what I'm doin', just not my face." 

_Technoblade: What's up with Tommy?_

"You're still gonna find a way to cheat," Tommy points between his eyes and Techno's, "I'm watching you, pig." 

_WilburSoot: Idk, Tubbo said he wasn't feeling well this morning_

"Whatever you say, child," Techno says and Phil laughs from where he stood setting up the stream. 

"Alright, everything all set up," Phil says, giving them all their queue to send out their tweets. 

**WilburSoot @WilburSoot**  
" Making pizza with Philza Minecraft (also Tommy and Techno I guess) "

 **Technoblade @Technothepig**  
" Pizza stream. No, I'm not on the facecam. "

 **Tommyinnit @tommyinnit**  
" BIG MN MAKES PIZSA COME WAYch "

The four of them refresh their feeds a few times, watching the replies flood in. Almost all of the replies to Techno and Wilbur's tweets consist of family jokes and cheers for and an IRL sleepy bois stream, everything under Tommy's is making fun of the typos. 

"Tommy you man not one, not two, but three typos in that tweet," Techno snickers, and the other two laugh while Tommy groans, slumping down in one of the chairs by his pizza station. 

"I'm not deleting it, I don't care," Tommy grumbles from his chair and Wilbur leans over him, ruffling his hair. His brow furrows at how warm Tommy feels.

"Are you feeling alright?" Wilbur asks, drawing Phil and Techno's attention. Even Kristen peaks her head in from the room over. 

"I'm fine dickhead," Tommy swats Wilbur's hands away and sits up straighter as Phil fades away from his starting soon screen and pans into the camera. At the top left of the screen is another small webcam, showing Techno's station, his hands, and the barest clip of his shoes. On the right is chat, losing its minds over Techno's hands. 

**normalgbby:** TECHNOHANDS  
 **gruffpuff:** THE BLADE  
 **manovec:** hands cam lol

"Welcome chat!" Phil introduces, already laughing at the chat. "Yes, Technoblade is here, that's him in the top left."

"Hullo," Techno waves up at the camera, and Tommy laughs at how awkward it looks in real life. 

"Sup chat!" Tommy jumps off his chair, swaying a bit, and leans over Phil to watch chat fly by. 

"Jesus, mate," Phil startles as Tommy practically hangs off of him to read the chat. 

"Techno they're all simping over your hands," Wilbur laughs as he watches the chat on his own phone. It grabs Techno's attention and he notices the way Wilbur looks between him, his phone, and Techno's phone. 

"Wil don't say that you're gonna get me banned," Phil scolds and Wilbur winces, muttering out a quick sorry.

_WilburSoot: I think he has a fever_

"That's literally the stupidest rule they've had so far," Tommy complains as he sits back down in his seat, "seriously! I can talk about fish dicks but I can't say the s-word." Tommy puts mocking air quotes around "the s-word" and laughs loudly. Wilbur gives him a worried look, glancing at Techno. If Tommy was sick, his streaming persona wouldn't do him any good. Hopefully, he could try and get Tommy to tone it down for this stream. The chat already seemed to pick up on the looks Wilbur was giving to someone off-camera.

 **abbiewastaken:** is wilbur looking at techno?  
 **eeveevyy:** wilbur looks nervous lol  
 **calebherbst:** tommys so loud omg

_Technoblade: I'll tell Phil_

"Phil help me grab the pizza dough," Techno asks, walking out of the room. Phil gives him a confused look, watching as Techno walked into his living room to grab pizza dough.

"Techno where-" Phil asks before Techno gives him a stern look and walks out of the room. Phil glances at Wilbur, who waves him off, and Tommy, who looks just as confused as him. Nonetheless, he follows Techno into the living room.

"What's wrong?" Phil asks automatically and Techno glances over his shoulder, before looking back at him.

"Wil thinks Tommy's sick," Techno whispers.

"What," Phil says, stunned. "Sure, Tommy had a harsh cough a bit ago, but that was from laughing."

"Wil said that Tubbo messaged him saying Tommy wasn't feeling well this morning, and when he messed with Tommy's hair he felt warm," Techno says with concern evident on his face, "plus, it's Wilbur. He knows Tommy like the back of his hand." 

"True," Phil glances over his shoulder where he can hear Wilbur and Tommy shouting, "let's just keep an eye on him. I don't wanna mention it while we're live, Twitter would be all over him." Techno scowls and nods, and the two walk back into the kitchen where chaos already managed to happen in the five minutes they were gone. 

"What the fuck were you two doing you don't even have pizza dough," Tommy yells and Wilbur rests his head in his hands on the table, "Techno I knew it you're trying to cheat! Trying to bribe poor Philza." Phil goes to the fridge and grabs the actual pizza dough while Techno goes back to his spot at the kitchen table. 

"There is a 1 in 7.5 trillion chance I would bribe Philza," Techno says monotonously and the four of them break out laughing, chat flying by. They all laugh until Tommy's laugh turns into another harsh cough, all three of them instantly turning their attention onto him. Phil slides him a glass of water as Wilbur rubs his back.

 **alumniti:** sickinnit  
 **windrosa:** is tommy okay?  
 **lovelyxo:** Fs for tommy he's alive but he's dead

Tommy looks between the three of them sheepishly. His head was pounding, the violent coughs weren't helping, and his throat was killing him. Sure, he slept fine just that night and then took a 4-hour nap right before, but he still felt exhaustion weigh him down. Maybe Tubbo was right, maybe he should've just called his dad and waited whatever this is out at his house. But after glancing at Phil's laptop, with chat flying by and thousands of viewers, he decided he could put asides feeling a little under the weather if it was for content for Phil. Techno and Phil were already back to making more jokes, pulling the stream's attention away from Tommy and Wilbur as Wilbur continues rubbing small circles on his back. The touch did nothing to help the headache, but it soothed him nonetheless. 

"Thanks," he whispers to Wilbur, too quiet for the mic to pick it up. Wilbur gives him a soft smile that makes Tommy melt. He truly wishes he lived closer to Brighton, getting to see Wilbur always made his day better. 

"I can call your dad and you can go lay down on the couch with Kristen," Wilbur offers and Tommy shakes his head.

"No, I'm alright," Tommy waves him off and stands up, shoving the loud annoying kid persona back onto his face. 

And so they carry on with the stream, though their original plan to have it be a chaotic mess is scrapped for an almost genuine cooking stream. They all had agreed to be as terrible chefs as possible, for the sake of content after all, but a silent agreement fell between Phil, Wilbur, and Techno to keep the stream more lowkey for Tommy. It quickly morphed into Tommy watching and assisting Wilbur, Techno making his own pizza, and Phil switching between helping each of them. The chat was a flurry, some people asking why Tommy was so quiet, others cheering about the family dynamic, and some giving genuine critic on their pizza-making skills. 

Wilbur was putting the finishing toppings on his pizza as Techno slid his into the oven, with Phil entertaining the chat and not-so-subtly standing in front of Tommy so the camera couldn't see him. He was sitting at the kitchen island, having gone from bothering Wilbur, to helping him, to quietly observing, and now he was resting his head on his arms on the countertop. Wilbur and Techno share a nervous look and Wilbur slides his pizza over to Techno, letting him put it in the oven as he goes and checks on Tommy.

 **Arsenalma:** where's tommy?  
 **Billiottio:** LOL tommy isn't being annoying for once  
 **Tubbo:** TECHNO HAND CAM   
**Tubbo:** TECHNO HAND CAM   
**Tubbo:** TECHNO HAND CAM   
**Tubbo:** TECHNO HAND CAM   
**Tubbo:** TECHNO HAND CAM   
**Directs:** Phil is hiding Tommy?? 

Phil laughs at Tubbo's spam, grateful for him trying to distract chat from Tommy. He was smarter than he let on, and it was evident by just how observant he was of Phil trying to block Tommy from view. That, or Phil was doing a pisspoor job at being subtle. 

"Tubbo why do you wanna see my hands," Techno walks slightly on camera, not showing his face but coming into view enough that chat could see a good portion of his body. "Chat you're all a bunch of creeps." 

**Apogatele:** TECHNO REVEAL  
 **Cheerupcalo:** TECHNO POGU POGU POGU  
 **Believici:** tommy is gone crab rave  
 **Bleakworl:** THE BLADE  
 **Carabas:** TECHNO POG

The distraction obviously worked, now only a few people commenting on Tommy with the majority of chat losing it over Techno. Phil and Techno continue to keep up the bit, Phil making jokes about describing how Techno looks while Techno insists he's both a pretty anime boy and an anthropomorphic pig. The distraction gave Wilbur the chance to nudge Tommy back into reality. 

"Tommy," Wilbur urges and Tommy grumbles at him, his head still resting on the counter. "Tom are you sure you're feeling alright?" 

"..." The lack of response makes Wilbur worry even more, using his hand to push away Tommy's fringe and feel his forehead. Wilbur curses to himself, his forehead was burning. "Can I borrow your hoodie? It's freezing," Tommy complains, leaning his head into Wilbur's hand. While it wasn't exactly warm outside, the storm Wilbur predicted picking up exponentially over the course of the stream, inside Phil's home was warm from heating and ovens. 

"Sure Tommy, in a minute," Wilbur pats the top of Tommy's head before joining Techno and Phil at the camera. 

"Wilbur please tell chat that I am in fact a pretty anime boy," Techno jokes, but Wilbur doesn't miss the hint of concern in his voice or the way he glances at Tommy nervously out of the camera's view. 

"Chat Technoblade looks like a pretty anime boy, the prettiest," Wilbur jokes, giving Techno a look that he hopes conveys _"let's wrap this up"_. "Sadly chat I don't want to sit around and debate how pretty of an anime boy Techno is for the next 15 minutes, so I think this is the end of the stream." Phil gives him a curious look but when he nods his head towards Tommy, Phil nods back. He fully turns the camera away from the kitchen island, angling it so it's faced down the hallway. 

"This has been fun chat! Uh... Thank you to BoostCrown for the 20£ dono, thank you Funistrats for the 5 gifted..." Phil starts reading out the alerts, completely ignoring chats complaints of the short stream, and making sure that the camera doesn't show any glimpse of Techno and Wilbur hovering over Tommy. Techno brushes Tommy's hair back, similarly to Wilbur, and curses to himself as well at the heat rolling off of Tommy. 

"You could've said somethin', Tommy," Techno grumbles as he gently shakes Tommy's shoulders. 

"...fuck off," Tommy grumbles and burrows his head further into his arms, giving a small shiver. Wilbur glances around before spotting his hoodie hanging on the coat rack. He snatches it off and brings it back over to Tommy just as Phil finally ends the stream, walking over to the three of them.

"Mate we could've postponed the stream if you're sick," Phil rubs his hand up and down Tommy's back, and the teen shrugs.

"Didn't want to upset you guys," he says quietly and Wilbur frowns.

"That wouldn't upset us, Tommy," Wilbur pushes Tommy's shoulder back slightly, getting him to finally sit back from the table. His cheeks are flushed but the rest of his face is unsettlingly pale. Wilbur wordlessly hands Tommy his hoodie and he fumbles to pull it over his head. 

"I'm more upset you didn't tell us," Techno jokes but frowns when he sees Tommy's brow furrow slightly, "I'm joking, I'm not upset." He quickly reassures. 

"...still," Tommy slurs and Wilbur gives Phil a nervous look. He was really out of it. 

"Why don't we move to the couch, yeah?" Wilbur pulls Tommy up from the chair by his arm and starts to guide him over to the couch where Kristen was already hovering with blankets and a water bottle. Wilbur sits down on one end of the soft, sitting Tommy down next to him in the middle. Instantly Tommy slumps into his side. Wilbur threads his fingers through Tommy's hair as he pulls out his phone. It was almost 6 pm, Tommy's dad would be leaving soon to come meet Wilbur halfway and pick Tommy up. 

Almost if on cue, Wilbur's phone rings. Glancing at the number, the caller ID comes in as Tommy's dad. "Hello?" He answers nervously.

"Hi, Will, this is Tommy's dad," the man sounds a little nervous, but not severely, so Wilbur's anxiety simmers down. "It's absolutely pouring up here, I don't think I can make it down and back safely so late at night. Would you mind dropping Tom off at a hotel? We'd pay for the cost." 

"Actually sir, I think Tommy's caught a cold," Wilbur glances back down at Tommy, who was practically melting into Wilbur's hand through his hair, "I've got a spare bed at my flat. If you don't mind I'd prefer he stay at my place for the night, just in case." It was a big ask, Wilbur knew that. He was 8 years older than Tommy and had only met his father a handful of times, but Wilbur was hoping he made a good enough impression to convince the man. Push come to shove, Wilbur would just rent out the hotel room next to Tommy's, just in case.

"He did mention a headache this morning," his father grumbles on the other line, "thank you for the offer. If it's not too much trouble I'd appreciate it. I don't want him left alone if he's sick." Wilbur lets go of a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"It's no problem at all, I'll call you if there's any update," Wilbur hashes out the details of how Tommy's getting home tomorrow for a few more minutes before wishing his father goodnight and hanging up.

"W's that my dad?" Tommy mumbles next to him and Wilbur laughs. He's surprised Tommy is still even awake. 

"Yeah, the weather is too shitty for him to get down here so you're staying the night with me," Wilbur says and tenses for a second, "if that's alright, that is."

"Of course," Tommy says instantly, and Wilbur can hear Techno mumble something to Phil on the other side of the couch, but ignores them to focus on Tommy. Wilbur extends the leg rest out so he can get more comfortable and in the movement, Tommy slides down from leaning onto his shoulder to fully laying his head in Wilbur's lap. Wilbur smiles at him softly, continuing to run a hand through his hair, before his attention is pulled away by giggling from across the room. Looking up he sees Techno, Kristen, and Phil all watching him, Phil with his phone in hand positioned to take a picture.

"You're all pricks," Wilbur whisper yells at them and they all laugh more. "Shut the hell up you're gonna wake him!"

"Sorry Wil, I don't mean to wake your baby," Techno teases and they all laugh harder, causing Tommy to stir.

"Wh't the 'ell is everyone laughin' about," Tommy mumbles, his accent thick with sleep, and they all quiet down instantly. 

"Sorry, Tommy," Phil says quietly as he grabs one of the blankets from Kristen and tosses it over Tommy, "just go back to sleep." 

Tommy doesn't think twice, closing his eyes and leaning further into Wilbur as they quietly talk around him. He falls asleep to the sounds of his friends talking and the feeling of Wilbur running his hand through his hair. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was honestly out of my comfort zone when it comes to writing, so I hope it's good! I've never written anything that's straight up RPF, not just content creator's roleplay characters, so let me know if this was good and if anyone would like to see something like this in the future from me! :)  
> This was pretty short and simple, but was still a fun way to get me out of what I usually write. 
> 
> Go check out Qar's stories if you liked this, she has a bunch and they're all crazy good.


End file.
